prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
The Complete Jagex Songbook
These are all the various shitty parodies we managed to pull off the Net. ''My Way''- Mod Mark Version (Parody of ClimbingBootsGate - 24/06/10) And now The end is near ‘Cos no players are Pleased to see me. My friends I made my stance But what for? They don’t believe me. I’ve wrecked The economy What I did first I leaked to my clan. About the climbing boots Because I can. Regrets They’ll have a few. When I find out Who bloody shopped me. I did What I had to do It’s not my fault That they all caught me. I made a pile From my own game. I told some fibs But then Jagex do. But what I did, I did it all I did it for my clan mates. Yes there were times I’m sure you knew When I bought off Players through and through. But in the forums When there was doubt I took care to kick them out. I had my will With Smoking Mils and Recent Updates. I’ve bluffed I’ve told some lies. I’ve been willing to Hand out bans. I bullied the Community Mods And made millions For all merch clans. To think I have all that A boardroom seat And world-class fare. And still, I have it all But I still fob off players. For what is a man? Is he all that? What does he have? A priceless blue party hat? I had my mods So weak and bullied All specially trained To be my flunkies And now I’m back In R U, where They berate a monkey. Yes, I got my way. ''Never Gonna Give you up ''- Forums version (Typically found in The Official RuneScape Forums, particularly the Rants Forum.) We're not flamers to love You break the rules and so do I A thread in Compliments is what I'm thinking of You wouldn't flame this if you got it from any other guy I just wanna ban you from this forum Gotta make you know your place You're never gonna spam me up Never gonna flame me down Never gonna lock around and move me Never gonna make me die Never gonna ask them why Never gonna mute my lies and ban me We've flamed each other for so long Your thread's been aching But you're too noob to say it Outside we both know what's been going on We play the game and yet we're still gonna flame it And if you ask me why I'm spamming Don't tell me you're too blind to see You're never gonna spam me up Never gonna flame me down Never gonna lock around and move me Never gonna make me die Never gonna ask them why Never gonna mute my lies and ban me Repeat chorus Spam me up, spam me up Spam me up, spam me up Never gonna flame Never gonna flame, flame me down Never gonna flame Never gonna mute, ban me out Last 4 lines repeated I just wanna tell you why I'm flaming Gonna make you understand Repeat chorus 3 times ''Dancing in the Dark'' - Jagex version (The nonexistent Jmod who sings this wishes to remain anonymous) I get up in the evening, and I don't get nothing to say I forum in the morning, I slap my head feeling the same way I ain't nothing but tired, man I'm just tired and annoyed with myself Hey there noobies, we could use just a little help (Chorus) You can't start a flamewar, you can't start a flamewar without a spark This situation's dire, even as I'm just glancing in the dark It all keeps getting clearer, Mod Mark's nerfing all around the place His ideas start getting queerer, he's gonna nerf your clothes, your hair, your face! And RS is getting nowhere just sitting in a slump like this There's something getting nerfed somewhere, nooby I just know that there is (Chorus) You can't stop the players, you can't stop the rants without some work This Mark's a liar, even as I'm just glancing in the dark You all sit around getting older there's a joke here somewhere and it's on you I'll shut this world off my servers come Moddy this laughs on me Stock up on this item and I'll be inflating up your bank They say you got to stay loyal hey Moddy I'm just about done with that skank! I'm dying for some action I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to save this game I need a love reaction come on now Zilly you're one hot dame (Chorus) We didn't stop the fire, but we'll stop the game from falling apart Mod Mark's been fired, I'm through with just glancing in the dark (The Mod logs in) Hey Noobies! (Ok, who wrote this?! It's absolutely terrible! - Bruce Springsteen) ''Crocodile Rock'' - Saradomin version (Sung by Saradomin and the Fapsettos) I remember when RS was young Me and Zammy had so much fun Smelting bars and smashing stones Had a sharp blue scimmy and a plate of my own But the biggest kick we ever got Was mining a thing called the runite rock While other kids were grinding round the clock We were mining and smithing to the runite rock Well runite mining, was really shining cause the exp trains your skills I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will Oh lawdy momma! those friday nights When Zammy wore his dresses tight... And the runefapping was just out of siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggght! FAAAAAAAAPPPPP! FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP! FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP! FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP!!!!! But the years went by and rs got lame Zammy went and left us for a foreign game For weeks I was crying by the edgeville bank dreaming of the ores and stuff we'd make We can't kill the kids we fought Running up to the runite rock Nerfing fast as the weeks went past We really thought the runite rock would last... Well runite mining, was really shining cause the exp trained your skills I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will Oh lawdy momma! those friday nights When Zammy wore his dresses tight... And the runefapping was just out of siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggght! FAAAAAAAAPPPPP! FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP! FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP! FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP!!!!! FAAAAAAAAPPPPP! FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP! FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP! FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP!!!!!... (Those weren't dresses those were robes! ROBES! Guthix damn it... - Zamorak) Category:JaGEx Category:Banned